Dock Island Love
by chibi si saku
Summary: "Bagaimana caranya kau luluhkan hati sedingin es ini?" / "Haruskah aku membenci semua sikapmu padaku?" / "Aku menyerah."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Bagaimana caranya kau luluhkan hati sedingin es ini? / "Haruskah aku membeci semua sikapmu padaku?" / "Aku menyerah." / NaruSaku**

 **Pairing : Sakura x Naruto**

 **Rate : bingung ( M kali ya?)**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Character :**

 **Haruno Sakura – 19 th**

 **Namikaze Naruto – 20 th**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **Camera-rolling and action!**_

 **::**

Seorang gadis remaja tengah melakukan aktifitasnya –akh tapi kewajibannya. Bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah _Manshion_ terbesar dikota ini.

Umurnya yang masih delapan belas tahun itu membuat dirinya termasuk pekerja termuda ditempat ini, bahkan mungkin tercantik dan termanis. Namun kesan sopan dan beretika tak pernah lepas darinya.

Rambut merah muda sepinggang itu Ia ikat tinggi-tinggi agar tidak menghalangi pandangan saat bekerja, namun tak jarang poni yang juga menyamai rambut dibelakangnya selalu menjadi penghalang. Berkali-kali jemari lentik itu memindahkan poninya kebelakang.

 _Emerald_ -nya menatap jam dinding ruang tengah nan besar ini, Ia mendesah dan kembali merapikan sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Memang bukan pembuangan sampah karena begitu banyak barang tak berguna itu, melainkan ada tangan jahil yang melakukan ini.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang tuan muda.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Ia bekerja dan jujur memang gaji-nya lumayan besar, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya terkadang ingin mengundurkan diri, tentu karena sikap tuan muda itu. Kejam, menyebalkan, tidak sopan, tukang penyemooh dan lain sebagainya. Namun Ia tak mempermasalahkan jika memang kebutuhan sangat memaksa.

 _Nametag_ di seragam _Maid_ -nya bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' gadis cantik ini berasal dari keluarga sederhana namun cukup kekurangan karena keadaan keluarga yang dibilang tidak baik. Itulah alasan mengapa dia bertahan bekerja disini.

"SAKURA."

Sakura terlonjak, guci kecil ditangannya hampir terjatuh. Ia tolehkan wajahnya keatas –tangga besar yang menghubungkan dua ruangan besar, dan segera berlari kesumber suara.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan muda?" ujar Sakura membungkuk sopan.

Sosok itu berdecak pinggang, _Blueshappire_ -nya menatap tajam Sakura. "Kemana saja kau!" Bentaknya.

Sakura semakin menunduk, "Ma-maaf Naruto- _sama_ , tadi saya diperintah Konan- _san_ membersihkan ruang keluarga."

Naruto berdecih, Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh, "Kau pikir siapa majikanmu, hah!"

Gadis merah muda itu tak henti-hentinya membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf, "Maaf Naruto- _sama_ , bukankah masih ada pelayan lain untuk mengurus keperluan anda." Ujarnya se-sopan mungkin.

SET!

"Ahk!" ringis Sakura saat surai merah mudanya ditarik kasar oleh Naruto.

"Kau berani membantahku, hm?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, tangannya menahan tarikan Naruto agar tidak terlalu keras. Ia enggan mendongkak dan menatap iris biru angkuh itu.

Perlahan, tangan Naruto bergerak. "Seharusnya kau tahu," dan kini tengah bertengger manis dipinggang Sakura. "Kau lah orang yang harus mengurusku." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

Sakura bergidik, Ia tak ingin menjadi korban kebrutalan sang tuan muda lagi, sudah cukup luka memar ditangan dan lehernya. Kini yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan diri.

Perlahan, gadis itu melonggarkan rangkulan Naruto, "Maaf tuan muda, saya akan merapikan keperluan sekolah anda." Pintanya.

Dengan kasar, Naruto melepaskan Sakura. "Ingat, jangan sampai membuatku marah lagi." Ancamnya. "Selesai sarapan, semua keperluanku harus sudah selesai."

 **::**

 **::**

 **The true meaning!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **::**

 **::**

Gadis itu hanya diam saat sang majikan sudah pergi, bukan sebuah hak disini untuk menolak keinginannya, melainkan sudah menjadi kewajiban.

Lagi-lagi kesulitan memaksanya untuk sekedar mengalah pada perihnya hidup, bertahan dengan segenap keteguhan yang ada. Terkadang Ia berpikir jika suatu saat nanti dia sudah menjadi orang berada, Ia tidak ingin seperti mereka yang seenaknya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti didepan pintu kamar nan besar ini, ' _Prince room.'_ menjadi pajangan nama yang sedikit membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Dilihat dengan jelaspun hurup kanji ini terlihat seperti buatan sang tuan muda. Percaya diri sekali dia menyebut namanya pangeran.

Tapi status memang seutuhnya membuat Naruto berperan sebagai seorang pangeran, segala kemauan duniawi dia dapatkan dari kedua orang tua, namun sayang sikap dan sifat sangat bertolak belakang.

Sakura memasuki kamar Naruto dan mulai merapikan isinya, berbagai benda tak lazim sering Sakura temui ditempat ini, namun dirinya sudah biasa.

Beberapa botol _Wine_ mahal, majalah dewasa, dan DVD yang tak patut ditonton bagi Sakura, sangat mudah ditemukan disini. Jijik, jujur Sakura merasakan itu saat merapikannya.

Setelah selesai Sakura lantas menyiapkan keperluan sekolah Naruto, mulai dari seragam, mengganti daftar pelajaran, dan menunggu untuk…

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat sang majikan selesai dengan cepat, untung saja dia juga sudah menyiapkan keperluannya. "Ano, pukul tujuh lewat satu menit, tuan." Jawabnya seraya melihat arloji.

Naruto tak merespon, dia hanya mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolah tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah menunduk dalam agar tidak melihat tubuh atletis itu. Sedikit rona merah muncul dipipi manisnya.

"Pakaikan." perintah Naruto menyodorkan _Blazer_ -nya pada Sakura.

Ya, ini tugas keseharian Sakura setelah menyiapkan keperluan Naruto, merapikan penampilan sang tuan muda yang sedikit amburadul. Dan tahukah kalian? yang meminta Sakura melakukan hal itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

Jemari lentik Sakura dengan lihai memakaikan _Blazer_ kotak-kotak itu, sedikit mendongkak karena tinggi Naruto lumayan jauh diatasnya. Tak jarang pula _Emerald-_ nya melirik entah kemana saat _Blueshappire_ itu menatapnya _Intens_.

Entah hanya Sakura saja yang merasa atau bahkan sang majikan juga, namun yang pasti kegiatan ini menunjukkan mereka seperti sepasang suami istri.

"Selesai, Naruto- _sama_." ujar Sakura menjauhkan diri.

Sakura mengambil ransel Naruto dan memberikannya sopan, tanpa diduga tangan kekar itu menarik dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan –err paksa.

Terbukti dari Sakura yang meronta minta dilepaskan, "Naruto- _sama_ , anda sudah terlambat." ujar Sakura –mungkin sedikit protes.

Naruto menyusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam pakaian _Maid_ Sakura –menyentuh perut rata itu, sehingga Sakura mendengus kegelian. _Blueshappire_ Naruto menatap tajam leher jenjang gadis itu saat yang Ia cari sudah tidak ada.

"Dimana tanda itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mendongkak, Ia menyentuh leher dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf, bukankah sudah seminggu yang lalu anda memberikannya, mungkin sudah hilang."

Sakura berbohong, Ia sendirilah yang menghilangkan tanda itu, tanda yang diberikan Naruto secara paksa. Sebuah tanda yang sering dibilang orang sebagai 'Kepemilikan' dan Sakura tidak mau hal itu melekat pada dirinya. Naruto adalah majikannya dan bukan pula seorang kekasih, jadi sangat tidak wajar jika Sakura secara relawan memperbolehkan Pemuda itu memberikan tanda kepemilikan-nya.

Toh kejadian seminggu lalu adalah paksaan, dan sepertinya kali ini juga.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian poni Sakura kebelakang telinga gadis itu, "Aku lupa memberitahukannya," bisik Naruto. "Jika tanda ini sudah memudar, mintalah agar aku memberikannya lagi."

Dengan itu, Naruto pun menghisap dan mengigit leher jenjang Sakura.

"Mmh." Sekuat tenaga, gadis itu menahan perih dan geli yang menerpa lehernya.

Naruto mengambil ranselnya lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan gadis yang kini dibuatnya bingung setengah mati. Sakura sendiri sudah membulatkan tekad agar tidak terbawa suasana saat sang majikan melakukan hal yang membuatnya melayang, namun tidak bisa. Sepertinya dia sudah tunduk dihadapan pemuda _Blonde_ itu.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, terlihat sosok wanita berparas cantik yang mengenakan pakaian _Maid_ sama seperti dirinya. "Ayame- _san_?"

Ayame menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan selembar surat, "Ini, dari Konohamaru."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, segera saja Ia membaca isi surat itu.

 **From : Sakura-** _ **nee**_

 **Maaf Kak jika aku mengganggumu, tapi keadaan Ibu kini sedang tidak baik, aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi ayah melarang. Sekarang aku hanya bisa merawat Ibu sebatas memberikan obat dari resep dokter, dan Ibu terus saja menyebut nama Kakak.**

 **Aku minta Kakak pulang dan menjenguk Ibu, aku harap Kakak bisa.**

 **Aku mohon.**

 **Dear : Konohamaru**

Sakura menyentuh keningnya, Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Keinginan pulang pasti ada, tapi bagaimana dengan izin Naruto? rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

Ayame menyentuh bahu Sakura, "Ceritakanlah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku harus pulang, Ayame- _san_." jawab Sakura. "Ibuku sakit."

Ayame memandang Sakura lirih, Ia adalah teman Sakura selama gadis itu bekerja dikediaman Namikaze ini. Segala kesulitan Sakura pun sangat dirasakan Ayame, dan keuntungan baginya sebagai wakil pemimpin pelayan disini juga bisa membantu Sakura.

"Aku izinkan kau untuk pulang, tapi kau juga harus pamit pada tuan dan nyonya besar," ujar Ayame. "Kecuali pada tuan muda."

Sakura tersenyum senang, entah bagaimana Ia bisa membalas segala kebaikan Ayame selama ini. "Terimakasih, Ayame- _san_."

::

::

::

::

Konoha High School –KHS

Kerumunan siswi memadati kantin sekolah terbesar diKonoha ini, berbagai teriakan histeris mereka lantunkan untuk para idola sekolah, terutama kedua Pemuda itu. Dengan kedua bentuk rambut yang dibilang sangat langka, durian dan _emo_.

Beberapa kali pemuda _Emo_ berdecak kesal karena terusik. "Bisakah kau hentikan teriakan mereka, Naruto?" Ujarnya pada Pemuda _Blonde_.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menghabiskan ramen _Cup_ -nya.

" _Fansgirl_ ku masih kalah dengan jumlah yang kau miliki, Naruto." dengus Pemuda berkulit pucat –Sai.

"Apa peduliku." respon Naruto.

"Pedulimu hanya untuk pelayan yang bernama Sakura, _right_?" ketus Pemuda berwajah _Babbyfice_.

Naruto bergeming, Ia melirik Pemuda itu tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Sasori?"

Sasori melipat kedua tangan didada, seringainya membuat hampir seluruh siswi _Sweetdrop_. "Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya, tuan muda." Jawabnya datar.

Naruto berdecih, Ia tidak mau peduli dengan pembicaraan Sasori yang membuat kedua temannya –Sasuke dan Sai bingung. Dirinya memang bukan tipe pe-curhat, tapi Sasori selalu tahu seluk beluk tentang Naruto, mungkin karena ayah Sasori adalah kepala pelayan sekaligus sekertaris sang ayah –Namikaze Minato.

Sasuke mendengus, Ia menutup majalah dewasa yang sedari tadi Ia baca. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang?" Tawarnya.

Sai dan Sasori mengangguk mantap, terkecuali Naruto. Ia memandang kosong _Cup_ ramen itu, kata-kata Sasori membuatnya harus berpikir sekeras ini rupanya. Ck menyebalkan.

Naruto mendongkakkan wajah, Ia teringat akan sesuatu. 'Kontrak kerja Sakura, kalau tidak salah hanya dua bulan kan?' Batinnya.

Ya, setelahnya kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi, Naruto.

"Hei, lalu apa peduliku? kenapa aku memikirkan dia." decak Naruto mencengkram rambutnya.

" _Dobe_ , pesta kali ini diadakan dirumahmu." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Cih, seenaknya saja kau."

::

::

::

::

Namikaze _Manshion_ –Minato Namikaze _Room_

"Baiklah, aku izinkan." Ujar sosok _Blonde_ itu –Minato.

Perawakannya begitu mirip dengan Naruto, namun sikap bijaksananya menjadi pembeda yang cukup jauh. Berdiri seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merahnya melewati pinggang, tatapannya begitu memperlihatkan kekecewaan saat sang suami memperbolehkan Sakura pulang.

Wanita itu menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya, "Aku dan Naruto pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Saku- _chan_."

Sakura tersenyum kaku, Ia memang sering diperlakukan demikian oleh sang nyonya besar.

Minato mendengus geli, "Sudahlah Kushina, Sakura hanya pergi satu hari."

Kushina terkikik lalu memegang bahu Sakura. "Percayalah, semenjak kedatanganmu, Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih baik dibanding dulu." Ujarnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang nyonya besar.

"Jadi aku harap, kau bisa kembali lagi." pinta Kushina.

Sakura mengerti, sang nyonya besar mengetahui tipikal keluarganya yang kurang harmonis, apalagi ayahnya. Kemungkinan besar jika dia pulang, untuk kembali lagi bekerja disini sangatlah sulit, ayahnya hanya ingin Sakura menuruti kemauannya untuk menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan sang ayah. Dengan tujuan…

"Saya permisi." ujar Sakura seraya keluar dari ruangan.

Kushina duduk disofa besar samping Minato, "Aku yakin, jika Sakura bisa merubah Naruto seutuhnya"

Minato menoleh pada sang istri, dia memang heran mengapa Kushina begitu perhatian pada Sakura. Bukan karena gadis itu bisa sedikit merubah kelakuan sang anak, melainkan ketertarikannya untuk memasangkan Sakura dengan Naruto.

Baginya keluarga maupun status tidak terlalu berpengaruh jika memang gadis itu adalah yang terbaik untuk sang anak, kebahagiaan Naruto lebih utama dari sebuah paksaan belaka. Bisa saja Minato dan Kushina menjodohkan sang anak dengan gadis dari kalangan sama seperti mereka, tapi percuma jika Naruto sendiri tak pernah meliriknya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis beranjak dewasa yang memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda.

'Aku juga, percaya padanya.' batin Minato.

::

::

::

::

14.39 – _Halte bus_ –Konoha _City_

Sakura turun dari bus yang sudah satu jam membawanya kemari, kembali ketempat yang tanpa disadari sangat tidak ingin Ia lihat. Bukan karena pemandangannya, melainkan harus bertemu sang ayah.

Egois, dia tidak mau seperti itu, yang terpenting kini adalah Ibu juga adiknya –Konohamaru. Jumlah uang tabungan selama bekerja sudah Sakura bawa, mungkin masih belum seberapa untuk merawat sang Ibu yang harus menjalani operasi. Sudah setahun lamanya wanita paruh baya itu menahan rasa sakit diperut akibat kanker rahim yang diderita.

 _Emerald_ Sakura menatap kosong aspal jalanan perumahan sederhana ini, Ia ingat saat terakhir dirinya melarikan diri untuk bekerja demi sang Ibu, terjatuh dan kembali bangkit, menghindari tarikan sang ayah yang akan membawanya pulang dan menyerahkan dirinya pada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang membuat jaminan Sakura untuk dinikahi jika sang ayah tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, bangunan tua yang tak seberapa luasnya kini sudah ada didepan mata. Hanya membuka pintu sederhana itu, maka segala masa lalunya akan kembali terngiang merdu bak melodi kematian.

' .Tok.' ketukan lemah Sakura berikan.

Ia kembali menghela napas saat kenop itu berputar, berharap yang membukanya bukan sang ayah.

" _Nee-san_?" Rajuk bocah laki-laki itu –Konohamaru, seraya memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan rindu itu, "Aku ingin bertemu Ibu." Ujarnya.

"Ayo."

Sakura meletakkan bingkisan buah serta kue yang sengaja Ia beli dalam perjalanan, lalu memperhatikan sosok wanita yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur –tengah menutup mata.

Jemarinya menggenggam tangan yang mulai keriput itu, begitu dingin. Airmata tak bisa Ia elakkan, sosok ini begitu rapuh. Apa saja yang terjadi selama dia meninggalkannya? Sebelum ini, sang Ibu masih jauh lebih baik.

"Hiks, maafkan aku, Ibu." lirih Sakura.

Konohamaru memandang sang Kakak sendu, bukan salahnya sang Ibu begini. "Semenjak kepergian Kakak, ayah menjadi lebih kejam pada Ibu." Ujarnya.

Sakura menunduk, Ia tahu itu. 'Mungkin, aku harus segera mengakhirinya.'

Tak disadari gadis itu, tangan yang tengah Ia genggam kini perlahan bergerak, begitu lemah.

Sakura menyeka airmata dengan punggung tangannya, "Dimana ayah?"

Konohamaru tersentak, dia memandang sang Kakak tidak percaya. "Apa maksud Ka–"

"Beritahu aku, dimana ayah?"

::

::

::

::

18.27 –Namikaze _Manshion_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Minato tajam.

Kushina hanya memandang sang anak –yang kini tengah duduk dengan menopang kedua kakinya diatas meja, menggenggam sebotol _Wine_ dan meminumnya enteng.

"Ayolah, tanpa kau izinkan juga aku sudah membawa mereka kemari, ayah." ujar Naruto.

BRAK. Minato menggebrak meja kerja-nya, sang istri pun segera menenangkan emosi Minato, Ia tidak ingin adu mulut kembali terulang.

Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan, "Hanya pesta kecil, masa tidak boleh."

"Pesta kecil katamu, dengan orang-orang yang kau sebut sebagai teman itu?" geram Minato.

Bukan kali ini Naruto mengundang teman-temannya kerumah, memang hanya sekedar pesta bagi anak itu, dengan segala benda haram yang akan membuat kepala semakin pening dan naik pitam.

Bahkan tak sedikit wanita juga teman siswi sekolah Naruto ikut meramaikan, tentu dengan tanpa etika.

"Kenapa, takut membuat keadaan rumah kacau? bukankah ada Sakura yang selalu membersihkannya."

Kushina menoleh pada anaknya itu, "Naruto, sebenarnya Sakura–"

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu." ketus Naruto seraya melenggang pergi.

Minato mendengus kasar, Ia mencengkram helaian _Blonde_ itu frustasi, 'Anak semata wayang, tapi sangat sulit diatur.' Batinnya lelah.

–Naruto _Room_

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah termenung, dua wanita cantik dan seksi bertengger manis dikedua samping Pemuda itu, menggoda dengan suara yang dibuat seperti desahan. Namun kembali tak ada respon,

'Dia memang selalu begitu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini sangat berbeda.' batin Sasuke.

"Naruto- _kun_ , mau bermain denganku?" Tawar sosok wanita berambut merah disamping kiri.

"Denganku saja." Balas sosok wanita berambut pirang disamping kanan.

"Ck, bisakah kalian menjauh dariku!" bentak Naruto.

Sontak kedua wanita itu menjauh dan meninggalkan Naruto, Ia menekan keningnya saat teringat sesuatu. Bayang-bayang seseorang terus terngiang dengan bebas diotaknya.

Disisi lain, terlihat Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, tangannya memegang bahu sang sahabat. "Santailah _Dobe_ , kita kan sedang pesta."

Naruto tak merespon, dia kembali meneguk _Wine_ -nya. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang Ia dapat, melainkan pening yang menjadi-jadi. Pesta ini memang bukan keinginannya melainkan Sasuke, tapi tentu dia juga berharap bisa menikmatinya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa khawatir yang amat besar tiba-tiba menyerang benaknya.

.Drrt.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, Ia segera melihat nama yang tertera disana. 'Kabuto.'

Pip! " _Moshi-moshi_?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya melirik Pemuda _Emo_ itu datar, melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat suara diseberang sana seperti sedang memberikan kabar terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Jelas dilihat dari mimik Sasuke yang kian berubah, tersenyum, tertawa, mendengus geli, dan semacamnya. Hal itupun membuat Naruto sedikit ingin tahu, akh bahasa gaulnya 'kepo' tapi maaf, itu bukan tipe-nya.

Sasuke pun menutup ponselnya lalu menoleh pada Naruto, " _Gomen ne_ , Naruto, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Tumben sekali, biasanya kau yang paling telat meninggalkan pesta."

"Ini lebih penting dari sekedar pesta, Naruto." Sasuke mengambil _Sweater_ -nya lalu melenggang pergi. "Sampai jumpa."

Lebih penting dari sekedar pesta katanya? Jelas-jelas yang sangat ambisius dalam pesta dari teman-temannya, hanya Sasuke-lah yang biasa dikatakan sebagai raja S**s.

Tapi apa pedulinya?

DZIIING! "Argh!"

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya kuat, rasa pening yang tadi melanda kini berubah menjadi sakit. Seluruh kepalanya seperti akan hancur.

"AAARGH!"

Teriakan Pemuda _Blonde_ itu mengagetkan seluruh manusia diruangan itu, mereka memperhatikan Naruto seperti orang kalang kabut. Kini pemuda itu tergeletak dilantai sembari mencengkram kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Sontak Sasori dan Sai menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sai.

Sasori menekan denyut nadi Naruto, Ia sadar akan sesuatu. 'Efeknya bisa sampai sejauh ini?' Batinnya. "Naruto, kau harus keRumah sakit." Ujarnya khawatir.

"Diam! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentak Naruto.

Hening, hanya musik disko yang bergemuruh kala ini. Semua orang menatap nanar Naruto yang kembali meringis sakit.

"Apa kalian tuli? TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Naruto kembali membentak.

Sasori bangkit, Ia memberi isyarat agar semuanya meninggalkan pesta. Tidak ada desahan kecewa maupun cacian, karena itu akan menambah sang Tuan muda Namikaze semakin liar.

"Kalian juga, keluar." perintah Naruto –terdengar seperti bisikkan.

Tanpa bai-bi-bu, Sai dan Sasori meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Menutup pintu besar itu lalu terdiam.

Sai mendesah panjang, "Sampai kapan dia seperti itu?"

Sasori menggeleng, "Aku ingin dia segera menghentikan hal-hal yang akan menghancurkan dirinya."

Sasori menunduk dalam, sebagai anak dari seorang pemimpin pelayan dikediaman ini, dia juga merasa memiliki tugas pada Naruto. Terlebih lagi, Ia tahu segala kekurangan yang dimiliki keluarga tuan muda itu. Atau mungkin hanya Naruto-lah yang memiliki masalah.

Yang Ia tahu, sebelum umurnya belum menginjak limabelas tahun, sikap Naruto masih normal bahkan sangat disukai banyak orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kenapa untuk sekarang? bahkan Ia hampir tak mengenali temannya itu.

Ceria, ramah, bijaksana, baik, semua sifat positif telah diturunkan pemimpin Namikaze pada Naruto, tapi dengan cepat semuanya hilang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Apa kau ingat, terakhir kali Naruto tersenyum?" tanya Sai.

Sasori memandang temannya itu, lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

::

::

Mobil _Sport_ hitam terlihat memasuki kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya _Manshion_ berhektar-hektar ini. Terparkir tepat didepan pekarangan nan luas, tak luput berpuluh-puluh _Limousine_ berjejer disana.

Dengan sigap para _Bodyguard_ dan pelayan berbaris rapi menyambut sang tuan muda –yang kini telah turun dari mobil dan berjalan angkuh layaknya pangeran. Kacamata hitam tak Ia lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _sama_." Ujar mereka dengan serentak.

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja menanggapinya, Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang dibatasi balkon besar lantai dua.

Berbeda dengan gayanya yang terbilang ' _Cool_ ' Sasuke malah bersenandung ria saat mendekati ruang keluarga. Sepertinya memang ada hal yang membuatnya sesenang ini.

CKLEK.

"Aa, ternyata dia sudah datang." Ujar suara berat didepan sana.

Sasuke menunduk sopan, " _Tadaima, Tou-san._ "

Sosok wanita paruh baya berparas hampir sama dengan Sasuke, segera menghampirinya lalu menggiring Sasuke menuju sofa. "Sasuke, inilah gadis yang _Tou-san_ bicarakan." Ujarnya.

"Aa." Sasuke menatap sosok itu _Intens_.

Sebaliknya, gadis itu mengernyitkan alis seraya menutup mulut. 'Di-dia kan.'

::

::

::

::

"AAAARGH!"

"Naruto- _sama_ , anda tidak apa-apa?"

Beberapa pelayan mendatangi ruangan pribadi sang tuan muda, meski pintu besar itu masih tertutup rapat. Mereka semua khawatir akan keadaan manusia itu didalam, tengah merintih dan berteriak histeris.

Kedua orang terpenting dikediaman itupun sedang dilanda kecemasan luar biasa, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Apa perlu kami mendobrak pintu ini, tuan?" Tanya salah satu _Bodyguard_.

Minato menggeleng, Ia tatap pintu itu lekat. 'Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Naruto.'

"AAARGH!"

"Bagaimana ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina kelewat khawatir.

Minato tak mengindahkan kecemasan sang istri, dia lebih memilih mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. "Naruto, tenanglah!"

 _Blueshappire_ Naruto bergerak liar, tangan kekar itu tak henti-hentinya mencengkram helaian _Blonde_ -nya, ck apa ini efek _Wine_? Rasa sakit terus saja menjalar, lalu masih sanggupkah Ia meneguk minuman haram yang masih berjejer manis dimeja-nya?

 _Maaf tuan, sepertinya anda harus berhenti meminum ini_

"Sa–"

 _Tidak boleh! Silahkan pecat saya jika itu membuat anda menjadi lebih baik!_

"Ku–"

 _Percayalah, saya akan menuruti segala kemauan anda, tuan muda_

"Ra!"

Segelintir kata, akh bukan, tapi nama yang indah sekaligus membuat Naruto berharap Ia ada disini, tepat saat dibutuhkan.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

::

::

::

::

TbC

::

::

::

::

 **A/N : "Minna-chan, ini adalah story punya chibi tiga tahun lalu lho ^-^ semenjak vakum dari dunia ff, seingat chibi fic ini lah yang terakhir chibi buat, dan saat chibi buka kembali data-data lama ternyata chibi menemukan fic ini. Semoga kalian terhibur yaa :-*"**

 **Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


	2. need

**Summary : Bagaimana caranya kau luluhkan hati sedingin es ini? / "Haruskah aku membeci semua sikapmu padaku?" / "Aku menyerah." / NaruSaku**

 **Pairing : Sakura x Naruto**

 **Rate : bingung ( M kali ya?)**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong review ya *0* (plak).**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Don't leave me alone**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **Camera-rolling and action!**_

 **::**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Konohamaru –dimana sang ayah berada. Bar, itulah tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya, bersenang-senang ditengah kesulitan mendera keluarga. Suatu hal yang amat dibenci sebagai statusnya sebagai anak sulung, yang tentunya mendapatkan kewajiban penuh jika memiliki ayah seperti itu bukan?.

Hidup senang seperti gadis-gadis lain? Tentu menjadi impiannya yang mungkin akan sulit tergapai. Bahkan jenjang kuliah yang seharusnya didapat rela Ia lepas demi menghidupi ketiga orang berharga dirumahnya.

Sesampainya disana, Sakura tak luput dari bisikkan dan godaan para lelaki jalang itu, yang entah sudah berapa umur mereka dengan tampang yang tidak sesuai. Ayolah kau pikir wajah tampan tak memungkinkan mereka sudah bekeluarga?

Gadis itu menoleh dan menelusuri setiap sudut _Bar_ ini, mencari sosok yang kini Ia cari dan…

"Ayah." panggil Sakura saat melihat sosok laki-laki paruh baya –dengan dua wanita cantik disampingnya.

Sang ayah terlonjak kaget, menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan emsoi. "Kau, kemana saja se –"

"Aku akan menuruti ayah, tapi dengan satu syarat." ujar Sakura tanpa mendengarkan sang ayah.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau,"

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Rawat dan jaga Ibu baik-baik."

Sang ayah menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Jangan khawatir, asalkan kau mengikuti perkataanku."

Sakura, gadis itu sudah membulatkan tekad agar sang Ibu terlepas dari jeratan kelam sang ayah. Mengorbankan diri adalah cara satu-satunya, toh jika memang yang terbaik dia juga tidak akan keberatan. Mungkinkah? Yang sedang dibicarakan adalah masa depan, yang dengan paksa ditentukan oleh sang ayah –dengan tujuan membebaskannya dari hutang.

Wajar kah?

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

::

::

 **Don't leave me alone**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

::

::

 _Emerald_ gadis merah muda ini bergerak pelan namun pasti, menelanjangi pemandangan mewah didalam _Manshion_ ini. Mungkin, sudah sering Ia melihat ke _Glamour_ -an seperti ini, namun rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Tapi apa?

Gadis itu duduk disalah satu sofa samping sang ayah, menunggu sang empu istana mengeluarkan suaranya. Kedua manusia itu tengah menatap Sakura _Intens_ , mungkin sejak pertama kali Ia memasuki ruangan ini.

Sakura sendiri sangat terganggu, apa menariknya sih memandangi gadis seperti dia? cantik? rasanya tidak, pastinya menurut mereka dari kalangan atas.

"Jadi, kau Sakura?" Tanya sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang.

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut, " _Yoroshiku_ , Mikoto- _sama_."

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, mengangguk dan kembali menoleh pada sang suami. "Bagaimana, ayah?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, bagaimana apanya? bukankah memang sudah menjadi keputusan mereka menjadikan dirinya sebagai pengganti hutang –untuk dinikahi, tapi dengan siapa.

Gadis itu mencengkram rok mininya, bagaimanapun ini sudah keputusan yang mutlak. Ia harus meninggalkan kenangan tentang perasaannya. Akh, dia teringat kediaman Namikaze, bagaimana jika dirinya benar-benar akan menikah? Masih bisakah Ia menemui mereka? Teman-temannya sesama _Maid_ , dan juga ketiga Namikaze tersebut.

Oh _Kami-sama_ , dirinya sungguh merindukan suasana disana, padahal baru beberapa jam meninggalkan tempat itu. Suasana yang begitu ramah meski ada sang tuan muda yang agak menyebalkan, tapi jujur Ia menyukainya. Hey!

"Kita serahkan saja padanya." Ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu –pemimpin _clan_ Uchiha. "Hizashi, kau akan menerima segala keputusan anakku bukan?"

Ayah Sakura –Hizashi, mengangguk mantap, "Tentu tuan."

Sang pemimpin _clan_ Uchiha itu hanya ber'Hn' saja, wajahnya Ia tolehkan pada sosok kacamata yang sedari tadi beridiri disampingnya. "Bagaimana, Kabuto?"

"Tuan muda sedang dalam perjalanan." ujar Kabuto mengangguk sopan.

Sakura yang mendengarkan itu semua hanya bisa diam, apapun yang akan terjadi ia akan berusaha untuk menerimanya. Ia masih menundukkan wajah meski kenop pintu besar diseberang sana berputar.

CKLEK.

"Aa, ternyata dia sudah datang." Ujar sang pemimpin Uchiha.

Menunjukkan sosoknya setelah menutup pintu, senyum berkembang diwajah tampan itu. Rambut _Emo_ itu terlihat sangat jelas saat sang empu membungkukkan badan, " _Tadaima, Tou-san._ "

Mikoto menghampiri sosok itu dan merangkul bahunya –mengiringnya kesofa dan duduk disebelah wanita itu, "Sasuke, inilah gadis yang _Tou-san_ bicarakan." Ujarnya.

"Aa." Sasuke menatap Sakura _Intens_.

Sakura? sedari tadi gadis itu terpaku melihat sosok yang telah masuk keruangan ini. Bukan karena pesona atau tampangnya yang kelewat tampan, tapi karena Ia begitu mengenalnya. Ya, teman dari –akh bahkan sahabat dari sang majikan Namikaze Naruto.

Mungkin Sasuke tak mengenal Sakura karena sikapnya yang tidak peduli alias cuek, tapi gadis itu malah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, tahu tentang sifatnya juga kemesumannya pada wanita manapun.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' batin Sakura bingung.

Untuk apa ada simesum Sasuke disini? apa mungkin dia bagian dari Uchiha? akh dia belum tahu itu.

"Apa keputusanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menyender pada sofa dan menopang kakinya, "Tanpa diminta pun, aku sudah mau menikahinya."

Eh? menikahi siapa? Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sang pemimpin Uchiha bangkit seraya mengambil ponsel dari balik saku-nya, "Baiklah, tentukan tanggal pernikahannya," Ujarnya datar. "Aku ada urusan."

Dengan begitu, Ia pun pergi dengan beberapa _Bodyguard_ dan Kabuto dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan beberapa orang disana termasuk Sakura –yang tengah menunggu penjelasan langsung dari nyonya besar Uchiha ini.

"Jadi, Sakura." ujar Mikoto. "Kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

CTARRRR! Sakura membulatkan matanya, menutup mulutnya yang reflek terbuka tak percaya. Apa maksudnya itu? menikahi Sasuke, jadi selama ini Ia akan dinikahkan dengan laki-laki itu?

 _Kami-sama_ , cobaan apa lagi ini.

"Hizashi- _san_ , anda bebas menentukan tanggal pernikahannya." ujar Mikoto sopan.

Hizashi menopang dagu, matanya melirik sang anak yang tengah menunduk dalam kemudian menyeringai. "Saya serahkan saja pada Sakura, nyonya."

Sakura mendongkak –menatap sang ayah bingung, mengapa harus dirinya? oh ini lebih menyakitkan dari apapun juga, bagaimana tidak? kau sendiri yang menentukan masa depanmu yang jelas-jelas bukan keinginanmu.

"A-aku, aku…" Sakura tak tahu harus bicara apa, bibirnya sungguh ngilu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, baginya tidak ada yang menarik dari gadis itu, tapi jika ada berlian didepan mata masa akan diam saja? Ia menyeringai, lumayan jika untuk sekedar hiburan –pikirnya.

'Tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya.' batin Sasuke.

"Jangan dipaksakan, kau boleh menjawabnya lain waktu." ujar Mikoto saat melihat kebingungan Sakura.

Itu tahu! Sakura sangat memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mengikuti skenario sang ayah –tapi ini juga demi keluarganya.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum, " _Arigaotu_ , Mikoto- _sama_." wajahnya Ia tolehkan pada Sasuke. "Maaf jika saya mengecewakan anda, tuan." Ujarnya se-sopan mungkin.

Deg! Sasuke terpaku saat _Emerald_ itu menatapnya –meski tak ada yang berarti dari tatapan itu. Hatinya berdesir. Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu membuang pandangannya.

'Sial, aku ini kenapa?'

"Baiklah, hubungi kami jika kau sudah menentukannya." Mikoto tersenyum kearah Sakura.

" _Hai_."

"Eh? Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu saat melihat sang anak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar, "Urusanku sudah selesai kan? aku ngantuk." –lalu melenggang pergi.

Sakura menatap datar kepergian laki-laki itu, Ia tak menyangka jika dia-lah yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Jodoh? Ia tak mau itu.

Kembali menundukkan kepala dan menutup mata, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Bangun esok pagi dengan sosok yang akan menyelamatkannya dari keburukan nasibnya kelak.

'Aku mohon.'

::

::

::

::

"Naruto!"

Sang pemimpin Namikaze ini mencengkram tangannya kuat, didalam sana –sang anak tak lagi berteriak, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin kahwatir. Segera Ia tolehkan wajahnya pada kedua _Bodyguard_ itu dan menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka pun segera mengambil posisi dan bersiap mendorbrak pintu besar itu dan…

BRAK! Berhasil, pintu dapat terbuka dengan paksa –memperlihatkan sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya didepan sana.

"NARUTO!"

Minato dan Kushina segera berlari dan merengkuh pemuda _Blonde_ itu –sedang terengah-engah dan menutup mata. Minato segera memerintahkan beberapa pelayannya agar membawa Naruto kerumah sakit.

Kushina memandang sang anak lirih, "Bertahanlah nak." Pintanya.

::

::

::

::

Sebuah mobil _Merci_ hitam melaju tenang ditengah kerumunan kota Konoha, membawa kedua sosok yang terdiam satu sama lain. Gadis bersuari merah muda ini sesungguhnya enggan jika harus diantar dengan mobil semewah ini –baginya berlebihan. Toh rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

Tapi sang ayah malah dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong, Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Padahal jika ingin diminta melunasinya, pasti Ia akan melakukannya dengan baik –tapi dengan cara yang sama. Uang dibayar dengan uang, bukan seperti ini.

Meski butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak yang dipinjam sang ayah, Ia rela.

Sosok laki-laki paruh baya disampingnya ini masih sangat Ia hormati sebagai seorang ayah, walau sikap juga sifatnya selalu akan mengorbankan siapapun. Rasa kasih sayang Sakura begitu besar pada keluarga, harusnya Hiazshi tahu itu. Namun Ia begitu keji untuk sekedar mengakuinya.

Yang ada dipikiran laki-laki itu hanyalah uang dan kesenangan duniawi.

Sakura meraih ponselnya didalam saku, Ia menyalakan benda canggih itu yang sempat dimatikan saat berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, tidak sopankan jika ada yang menelpon ditengah pembicaraan.

Matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa –akh puluhan panggilan dari nomor yang sama. Dari Ayame, sebenarnya ada apa?.

 _Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa_

 _Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara_ _  
_ _Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara_

Ponsel Sakura begetar, Ia segera mengambil dan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera dilayar itu, 'Ayame- _san_?' Pikirnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Sakura ber-ujar.

" _Maaf Sakura jika aku mengganggu, tapi bisakah kau kerumah sakit sekarang?"_ Ayame terdengar panik.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, keRumah sakit? "Memangnya ada apa, Ayame- _san_?"

" _Tuan muda sedang dalam keadaan kritis, nyonya besar ingin kau segera kemari."_

Apa? Naruto sedang kritis?

Sakura membulatkan matanya, apalagi ini?. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Gadis itu menoleh pada sang ayah –yang masih menolehkan wajah keluar jendela, enggan berbicara sedikitpun dengannya. Sakura tahu jika sang ayah mendengar percakapannya barusan tapi tidak mau menanggapi.

"Ayah." Sakura mulai bersuara.

"Pergilah."

Sakura tersentak, apa dia salah dengar? Sang ayah mengizinkannya tanpa ada sebuah paksaan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau juga boleh menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dikediaman Namikaze itu," Ujar sang ayah. "Setelah selesai, kau harus kembali dan segera menikah dengan Sasuke- _sama_."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, Ia tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya. "Terimakasih, ayah."

Setidaknya Sakura bisa pamit dengan cara yang lebih baik dengan mereka semua yang ada disana, meski mungkin pertemuan terakhir. Namun Ia sungguh berterimakasih.

"Juugo _-san_ , tolong antar saya keRumah sakit Konoha." pinta Sakura pada sang sopir.

"Baik, nona."

::

::

::

::

 _Berlari ditengah kegelapan tak berujung seorang diri_

Sosok itu tak menghentikan langkah dan pandangannya menelusuri lorong dengan tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun, hanya sinar bulan nan redup itu. Napasnya kembali terengah saat rasa sakit kembali menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, membuat lutut itu bergetar hebat dan tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ia kembali bangkit dan melangkah tertatih-tatih.

 _Rasa tak pantas hidup memang cocok untuk dirimu yang begitu kotor_

Ada, sebuah cahaya yang begitu kecil bagaikan titik bintang nan jauh disana. Sosok itu berlari dan tersenyum senang, coba menggapai cahaya itu namun begitu cepat menghilang. Ia terduduk lemas saat hal itu kembali berulang tanpa akhir. Berharap dalam hati jika ini mimpi Ia akan segera bangun dan menghadapi pahitnya hidup yang nyata.

 _Kembali, kau mendustakan kepercayaan mereka dan berpaling seperti tak memiliki hati_

Sakit, seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, bahkan didada. Mencengkram bagian itu kuat, tak sadar cairan _liquid_ -nya mengalir deras dalam diam. Menyesali kesalahan yang tak pernah Ia bongkar selama ini, memendamnya seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lirih.

 _Ingin kau menghentikan waktu dan memutarnya secara sepihak_

" _Naruto!_ "

Sosok itu mendongkak, mencari sumber suara merdu yang bergema itu.

" _Naruto!_ "

Mencoba berdiri dan berlari dengan tujuan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya

" _Naruto, bertahanlah._ "

::

::

"Naruto, _Kaa-san_ mohon bertahanlah." ujar Kushina tak henti-hentinya.

Menatap lirih wajah pucat sang anak, tubuh itu sungguh tak berdaya saat beberapa dokter membawanya keruang UGD. _Blueshappire_ -nya sangat redup, sungguh seburuk apapun sikapnya namun Naruto saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang Ia kenal.

" _Ka, Kaa-san_."

Blam. Pintu itu tertutup, Kushina tetap memaksa masuk jika sang suami tidak menghalanginya –menenangkan wanita itu bahwa sang anak pasti akan baik-baik saja. meski dirinya sendiri sedang dihantui rasa khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Tenanglah, Kushina." ujar Minato. "Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

Kushina menggeleng lemah, "Naruto, Naruto."

" _Kami harus melakukan operasi, ginjal dan saraf motoriknya sudah terluka parah."_

Kushina mengeratkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap pintu itu penuh harap. Kini sang anak sedang berjuang didalam sana, sebagai seorang Ibu patutlah rasa khawatir bisa sebesar ini –terlebih pemuda _Blonde_ itu adalah anak semata wayangnya.

" _Sakura, Sakura."_

 _Blueshappire_ wanita itu melirik kelorong sebelah kanan, Ia masih belum melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggu –yang mungkin akan sangat membantu.

"Dimana Sakura, Ayame?" tanya Kushina.

Ayame membungkuk sopan, "Sedang menuju kemari, nyonya."

Cklek. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan jubah dokternya. Menggeleng lemah dan menatap kedua Namikaze tersebut.

"Obat penenangpun tak mempan, Naruto- _sama_ masih dalam keadaan sadar," Ujar sang dokter. "Jika begini terus, kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi cepat."

Kushina terduduk lemas, Minato segera memeluk sang istri dan kembali menenangkannya.

"Mungkin harus ada yang menemaninya, terutama Sakura," Sambung dokter itu. "Naruto- _sama_ terus menyebutkan nama itu."

Kushina dan Minato saling bertatapan, mereka sudah tahu itu. Sama halnya dengan beberapa pelayan dan _Bodyguard_ –mereka semua menunggu kehadiran gadis itu.

"Maaf."

Semuanya menoleh kesumber suara, menatap sosok dengan surai merah muda sepunggungnya –tengah berlari dan melambaikan tangan. Berhenti sejenak mengatur napas dan berjalan cepat.

"Maaf aku ter–"

"Sakura?" Tanya sang dokter menunjuk Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan tatapan bingung.

Sang dokter segera menyeret Sakura memasuki ruang UGD, meninggalkan sisa tanda tanya besar dibenaknya. Menatap semua orang termasuk kedua namikaze itu bingung –yang tengah tersenyum dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tolong dia, Sakura." gumam Minato.

Blam.

::

::

 _Emerald_ gadis itu menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur pasien, begitu rapuh dan lemah, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang angkuh dan tak kenal ampun.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, mendekati sosok pirang itu. Sedikit tersentak karena _Blueshappire_ -nya masih terbuka meski sedikit. Melirik gadis itu lama, kemudian tersenyum begitu samar.

"Ka-kau, datang." Ujarnya lemah.

Gadis itu –Sakura, duduk dibangku samping Naruto dan memandangnya lirih. "Maaf Naruto- _sama_ , tidurlah sebentar." Pintanya. "Biarkan para dokter menyembuhkanmu."

Penenang, bagi mereka yang ada diruangan itu menganggap Sakura sebagai obat penenang pasiennya. Dengan suara nan merdu Ia lantunkan kata-kata penyemangat dan doa bagi pemuda itu.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku benci disuntik, dan bau obat-obatan itu membuatku muak."

Oh ayolah, keadaanmu sedang tak mendukung untuk semua cemoohan itu, Naruto.

Sakura bersabar, semua kata-katanya seungguh tak berarti bagi pemuda itu. "Lalu, saya harus apa agar anda mau menurut."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lemah, sejujurnya rasa nyeri itu tak bisa tertahankan semenjak sadar dari pingsannya. Namun entah kenapa sedikit kekuatan muncul untuk sekedar melihat sosok disampingnya.

Hey, dia benar-benar jujur rupanya!

"Kalau begitu," Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. "Cium aku."

Tak hanya Sakura, beberapa dokter dan suster disana ikut membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh nekat dan langka ada pasien seperti ini –ditengah keadaan kritis masih bisa meminta hal gila.

Sakura menghela napas berat, "Setelah itu, berjanjilah agar mau sembuh."

Naruto mengangguk.

 _Kami-sama_ , yang akan Sakura lakukan adalah hal pertama dalam hidupnya. Bahkan _Firstkiss_ ini Ia relakan untuk sang tuan muda. Terdesak eh? nyatanya tidak ada pertentangan apapun dalam diri Sakura, apa artinya Ia sendiri tak keberatan?

Gadis itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Naruto, memejamkan mata dan memosisikan diri sebaik mungkin. Berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu malah membuka mata dan menatap aksi Sakura. Sesungguhnya ciuman itu juga pertama bagi Naruto.

Cup.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa terpaku saat bibir keduanya berpagutan, berciuman tanpa napsu hanya sekedar permintaan. Diantara para suster, ada juga yang menutup mata dan wajah mereka yang memerah.

Sungguh kejadian langka.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh pada sang dokter, mengangguk mantap dan memberi kode.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya penyembuhan anda, tuan." Ujar salah satu dokter.

Berakhir dengan rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Naruto karena suntikan, akhirnya operasipun dimulai.

::

::

::

::

20.48 –Konoha _Hospital_

Dua jam penuh saat terakhir operasi dilaksanakan, masih belum ada kabar dari dalam. Mereka semua sedang dilanda kekhawatiran, bertanya-tanya apakah berjalan lancar?.

Minato menatap Kushina yang kembali mondar-mandir dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengandung harapan besar bagi kesembuhan sang anak. Meski tubuhnya sudah digerumuti rasa letih, namun sepertinya kegundahan didalam hati begitu besar hingga semua itu tidak dirasakan.

Wajah cantiknya tak kunjung lepas dari pintu yang menghubungkan sang anak didalam sana, sedang berjuang melawan sakit dengan beberapa hal yang sesungguhnya Ia benci. Dan kembali, _Blueshappire_ -nya menatap arloji itu –berjalan tanpa henti dan menunjukkan betapa tidak terbatasnya makhluk bernama waktu.

Cklek.

Tiba, waktu yang sangat ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Pintu itu terbuka dan kembali memperlihatkan sosok –akh tapi beberapa dokter dan suster rumah sakit itu. Mereka membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum pada Kushina juga Minato.

"Operasi berhasil, setelah ini Naruto- _sama_ harus banyak beristirahat." Ujar sang dokter.

Kushina menitikkan air mata, mengucapkan kata-kata syukur tanpa henti. "Dokter, apakah kami bisa membesuknya sekarang?" pinta Kushina.

Sang dokter mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Kalian tunggulah disini." perintah Minato mengikuti sang istri memasuki ruangan itu.

Semua pelayan dan _Bodyguard_ Namikaze segera membungkuk hormat. " _Haik!_ "

Kushina segera berlari kecil dan menghapiri Naruto, pemuda itu tengah tertidur tenang. _Blueshappire_ -nya menatap gadis merah muda yang kini membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum kerahnya.

"Kushina- _sama_ , Minato- _sama_." ujar Sakura.

Perlahan namun pasti, wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Sakura erat dan kembali menangis tertahan. "Terimakasih, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng seraya membalas pelukan Kushina. "Berterima kasihlah pada _Kami-sama_ , nyonya."

Minato menghampiri sang anak dan membelai helaian _Blonde_ itu, "Tapi sungguh, kau juga banyak membantu, Sakura."

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Naruto, rasa khawatirnya terbayar sudah. Sosok itu kini terlihat lebih baik, dan tentunya Ia berharap akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Apakah saat saya pergi, tuan muda kembali meminum _Wine_ itu lagi, nyonya?" tanya Sakura.

Kushina mengangguk lemah, jemarinya mengelus pipi Naruto. "Dia sangat susah diatur."

Hati Sakura mencelos, orangtua mana sih yang tega melihat anaknya seperti ini? terkecuali ayahnya, mungkin. Tapi Kushina dan Minato kan berbeda, mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto meski seberapa bencinya pemuda itu pada mereka. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Sakura benci melihat sikap tidak peduli pada diri Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayame bilang sejak tadi kau sangat sulit dihubungi," ujar Kushina menoleh pada Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Sakura mendongkakkan wajah dan tersenyum kaku. "A-ano, itu…"

::

::

::

::

TbC

::

::

::

::

 **A/N : "Minna-chan, hehe dikit atau banyak nih?, habisnya chibi takut telat lagi kalau banyak :p *plak alas an gak logis!, untuk cemua yang sudah review syudah chibi baca, tapi maaf kalau ada saran belum bisa chibi kabulkan dichapter 2 ini, karena apa? Karena data ini juga data beberapa tahun lalu jadi gax mungkin chibi rubah T.T, ^0^ mungkin dichapter depan chibi akan realese saran dari para kalian cemua dichapter ini, silahkann *Duakk!**

 **Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
